drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachenfeuer
thumb|Das Feuer ist ein typisches Merkmal des Drachen in vielen Mythen Viele Legenden und Sagen berichten von feuerspeienden Drachen. Die erste Legende, die Drachen diese Fähigkeit gab, war vermutlich die Sage von Beowulf, jedoch gab es schon in früheren Mythen feuerspeiende Kreaturen wie die Chimäre. Dieses Merkmal mag auf den ersten Blick abwegig erscheinen, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung ist es durchaus möglich, dass es Tiere gibt, die in der Lage sind, Feuer zu produzieren. Bombardierkäfer Als erstes sollte ein reales Beispiel für ein "feuerspeiendes" Tier betrachtet werden. Die Bombardierkäfer (Brachininae) speien kein echtes Feuer, sondern ein 100 °C heisses Gasgemisch und werden gern als Beispiel verwendet, um die Unmöglichkeit eines feuerspeienden Tieres zu widerlegen. Dazu speichern Bombardierkäfer in ihrem Körper Hydrochinon und Wasserstoffperoxid. Wenn sie bedroht werden, stoßen sie die beiden Stoffe aus und fügen Katalase und Peroxidase hinzu. Diese Enzyme wirken als Katalysator, um eine chemische Reaktion auszulösen. In dieser wird das Hydrochinon in giftiges 1,4-Benzochinon umgewandelt, während sich das Wasserstofperoxid in Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff aufspaltet. Das so entstehende Gemisch ist nicht nur exterm heiß, sondern auch ätzend.Wikipedia: Bombardierkäfer Der Kreationist Duane Gish vermutete einen ähnlichen Mechanismus bei dem Dinosaurier Parasaurolophus, was jedoch heute als unwahrscheinlich betrachtet wird. Gish kam zu der Vermutung, da sich im Knochenkamm von Parasaurolophus Hohlräume befinden, von denn er vermutete, dass sie mit ähnlichen Flüssigkeiten gefüllt wären wie beim Bombardierkäfer. Gish, Duane T. (1992). Dinosaurs by Design, Green Forest: Master Books. p. 82. ISBN 0-89051-165-9. Obwohl diese Theorie als abwegig betrachtet wird, wäre es nicht gänzlich unmöglich, dass Reptilien wie Drachen ähnliche Mechanismen entwickelt haben. Entstehung des Drachenfeuers Folgende Theorien sollen erklären, wie der Drache in der Lage ist, Feuer zu speien: Feuerstein-Theorie thumb|Dr. Drakes Feuerstein-Theorie Dr. Ernest Drake glaubte, jeder Drache trägt in seinem Maul je ein Stück Eisen und Feuerstein, die er aneinander reibt, um Funken zu erzeugen. Diese entzünden ein Gift, das der Drache aus einer Drüse am Oberkiefer versprüht.Dr. Ernest Drake: Expeditionen in die geheime Welt der Drachen, 2003, ISBN-10: 376074818X, ISBN-13: 978-3760748184 Drake vergleicht zudem die Fähigkeit oder Unfähigkeit der einzelnen Drachenarten, Feuer zu speien:Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology, S. 178-179 ✔ = kann Feuer speien / '''x' = kann nicht Feuer speien'' *Europäischer Drache / ✔ *Knucker / x''' *Gargouille / ✔ *Frostdrache / Frostschwall *Basilisk / Abhängig von der Gestalt *Zwergdrache / ✔ *Wyvern / ✔ *Chinesischer Lung / ✔ *Koreanischer Yong / ✔ *Japanischer Ryu / ✔ *Indonesischer Drache / ✔ *Tibetischer Drache / ✔ *Lindwurm / '''x *Hydra / ✔ *Mexikanische Amphithere / ✔ *Mottendrache / ✔ *Beuteldrache / ✔ *Tasmanischer Drache / x''' *Draco americanus incognito / Unsicher Chemische Reaktionen Die meisten Theorien führen das Drachenfeuer auf Chemische Reaktionen zurück, die Stoffe, die im Körper des Drachen gebildet werden, zum Entflammen bringen. Dabei gibt es verschiedene Ideen, um welche Stoffe und Reaktionen es sich handeln könnte Wasserstoff Der erste Ansatz kam von Peter Dickinson in seinem Buch The Flight of Dragons. [[Datei:Wayne_Anderson_Dragon.jpg|thumb|left|Drachenabbildung aus The Flight of Dragons. Man erkennt sehr gut den gerundeten, gasgefüllten Körper]] Dickinson vermutet, dass Drachen von Dinosauriern abstammen, deren Anatomie sich jedoch im Laufe der Evolution stark verändert hat. Sie sollen eine Säure produzieren, die ständig die schnell wachsenden Knochen der Drachen auflöst und dabei Wasserstoff freisetzt. Dadurch wird der Körper des Drachen stark aufgebläht und erhält auch ohne Rippen eine gewisse Stabilität, weshalb sich die Rippen zu Flügeln entwickeln konnten. Der Drache fliegt also nicht wirklich, sondern schwebt viel mehr. Durch den starken Gas-Druck im Inneren des Drachen ist das Tier regelmäßig gezwungen, das Gas freizusetzen. Da Wasserstoff sehr leicht entflammbar ist, kann der Drache so Feuer speien.Peter Dickinson: '''The Flight of Dragons, 1979, ISBN-10: 0060110740, ISBN-13:978-0060110741 Eine realistischere Version der Gas-Theorie stammt aus dem Film Dragon's World. Hier besitzen Drachen eine so genannte Flugblase, die wie ein zweites Paar Lungen aufgebaut ist. In dieser Flugblase werden Verdauungsgase gesammelt und geben dem Drachen zusätzlichen Auftrieb im Flug. Die Gase können auch durch das Maul ausgestoßen werden, wobei das Platin, das Drachen gerne kauen, als Katalysator dient, wenn Wasserstoff (entsteht aus Salzsäure im Magen und Kalzium aus den Knochen) und Sauerstoff (aus der Luft) miteinander reagieren.Dragon's World - A Fantasy made real, 2004, Dokufiction Die Formel dafür lautet: O2 + 2H2 - Pt → 2H2O Laurie L. Dove vermutet, dass sich das Kauen von Platin ursprünglich entwickelt hat, da Drachen eventuell wie Vögel Steine schlucken, die ihnen bei der Verdauung helfen.Discovery Magazine: How to explain your DragonDies könnte auch der Grund sein, warum Drachen Schätze horten, welche natürlich Edelmetalle enthalten. Flyingfenix von draconian.com merkt hierzu jedoch an, dass Kohlenwasserstoffe für ein Lebewesen leichter "aufzubewahren" wären als reiner Wasserstoff, und eine ähnliche chemische Reaktion auslösen.Draconian.com: Dragonfire Methan Laut einem anderen Ansatz enthält die Flugblase auch Methan, das der Drache durch ein elektrisches Organ zündet. Dazu wären jedoch Temperaturen von 600 °C nötig. Das Gas entsteht ebenfalls bei der Verdauung.Drachenflamme.deThe Guardian: If dragons were real, what biological mechanisms might they use to spout fire? Diethyl Der Paläontologe Henry Gee stellte die Theorie auf, dass Drachenfeuer auf Diethyl basieren könnte. So gibt es Organismen, wie z.B. Hefe, die Ethanol (Alkohol) produzieren können, außerdem gibt es Bakterien, die in der Lage sind, Schwefelsäufe zu erzeugen. Beide Mikroorganismen kommen in den Körpern von Wirbeltieren vor. Ethanol und Schwefelsäufe können weiterhin zu Diethyl reagieren, welches sehr leicht entzündlich ist. Dieses Feuer kann auch nicht ohne weiteres mit Wasser gelöscht werden, was die extreme Zerstörungskraft von Drachenfeuer erklären würde.Discovery Magazine: How to explain your Dragon Kalkstein Nach dieser Theorie fressen Drachen Kalkstein, der in einem seperaten Organ gelagert wird. Ausserdem spaltet der Organismus des Drachen Fluor aus der Nahrung ab. Wenn der Drache Feuer speit, muss er nur beide Stoffe gleichzeitig ausspucken, die dabei entstehende chemische Reaktion erzeugt das Feuer Phosphor In Anne McCaffrey's Die Drachen von Pern besitzen Drachen zwei Mägen, in denen sie Phosphor verdauen. Die dadurch entstandene Substanz ist entflammbar und befähigt die Drachen zum Feuerspeien. Eine ähnliche Theorie findet man im "Großen Buch der Ungeheuer" von Joey Levy. Hier wird beschrieben, dass Drachen phosphorhaltiges Gestein fressen, wobei im Magen das Phosphor und andere Gase frei werden, die sich bei Luftkontakt entzünden.Drachenkompendium: Der Flammenatem Magie In vielen Fantasy-Romanen wird die Entstehung des Drachenfeuers schlicht auf Magie zurückgeführt. Diese These ist jedoch naturwissenschaftlich nicht haltbar. Alternative Theorien Folgende Theorien beinhalten die Annahme, dass Drachen nicht wirklich Feuer speien, sondern dieser Mythos auf einer anderen biologischen Waffe der Drachen basiert Drachengift Während Drachen bei Dr. Drake ihr Gift entzünden können, gibt es auch Ansätze, die behaupten, Drachen speien kein Feuer, sondern nur Gift, ähnlich wie die Speikobra, oder injizieren das Gift dem Opfer, wie viele andere Giftschlangen dies tun. Durch mündliche Überlieferungen und Übertreibungen soll sich daraus die Vorstellung Feuerspeiender Tiere entwickelt haben. Eine sehr detaillierte Beschreibung dieser Theorie liefert Joschua Knüppe in seinem Artikel Dracotoxine (the real dragon fire). Hiernach besitzen Drachen ein Gift, welches das Fleisch der Beute auflöst, ähnlich wie es Spinnengift tut. Dies ist notwendig, da die Lungen, um Gewicht zu sparen, im Laufe der Evolution stark vergrößert, und der Verdauungstrakt der Drachen dadurch stark reduziert wurde. Dieses Gift soll sogar bei einem erwachsenen Menschen in weniger als einer halben Stunde zum Tod führen. Überlebende berichteten, dass es sich anfühlt als würde man verbrennen, wenn das Gift die Haut zersetzt. Dabei hinterlässt es auch brandblasenartige Spuren. Diese Symptome könnten ebenfalls zur Entwicklung des Mythos Drachenfeuer geführt haben.Hyrotrioskjan: Dracotoxine (the real Dragon fire) Gegen die Existenz von Drachengift spricht jedoch die Aussage mancher Naturwissenschaftler, Drachen wären grundsätzlich ungiftig. So schreibt z.B. Johannes von Damaskus: "This dragon is a type of beast, like the rest of the animals, for it has a goat-like beard, and a horn at the back of its head. Its eyes are large and gold-coloured. These dragons can be either big or small. All serpent kinds are poisonous, except dragons, for they do not emit poison." Hierbei bezieht er sich jedoch auf eine bestimmten Drachenart, die er Agaphodemons nennt und der laut der Mythologie gesichtslos sein soll. Vergleichbare Mythen konnten jedoch noch nicht nachgewiesen werden. Giftiger Speichel thumb|Der Komodo-Waran benutzt neben seinem Gift auch Bakterien um zu tötenKomodowarane besitzen neben den Giftdrüsen in ihrem Maul auch noch große Mengen von Bakterien in ihrem Speichel, die sie aus verwesendem Fleisch aufgenommen haben. Lange Zeit glaubte man, dass diese Bakterien in Bisswunden Blutvergiftungen auslösen, durch die die Beute stirbt. Zwar ist nach heutigem Stand der Wissenschaft das Gift des Warans wesentlich wichtiger bei der Tötung der Beute, jedoch wäre es trotzdem möglich, dass der Mythos vom Drachenfeuer auf ähnlichen Mechanismen basiert. Anpassungen Damit ein Tier Feuer speien kann, muss es natürlich auch selbst so weit vor dem Feuer geschützt sein, dass es sich beim Feuerspeien nicht verletzt. Fantasy-Drachen sind oftmals sogar komplett gegen Feuer immun. Panzerung thumb|Diese Klappe kann den Rachen des Krokodils wasserdicht verschließen In Dragon's World wird die Theorie aufgestellt, dass das Innere des Drachenmauls gepanzert ist, damit sich der Drache beim Feuerspeien nicht verletzt. Der Rachen wird, wie bei Krokodilen, mit einer Art Klappe verschlossen. Während diese bei Krokodilen verhindert, dass sie während langer Aufenthalte im Wasser ertrinken, schützt sie den Drachen vor dem "Verschlucken" seines eigenen Feuers. Das Nature-Magazin beschrieb Smaugia volans' abgeflachte Halsrippen, welche eine Art Röhre bilden, um die weichen Teile des Halses vor dem Feuer des Drachen zu schützen.Nature.com: Of Dinosaurs and Dragons Auch die Haut der Drachen sollte vor Feuer geschützt sein, genauere Details hierzu finden sich im Artikel Drachenhaut. Thermophilie Thermophile sind Lebewesen, deren Zellstruktur ihnen ein Überleben bei extrem hohen Temperaturen ermöglicht. Die meisten Thermophilen Organismen sind Archeen oder Bakterien, jedoch gibt es mit den Bärtierchen auch mehrzellige Tiere, die Temperaturen bis zu 150 °C überleben. Es ist auch nicht auszuschließen, dass es so genannte Ultratermophile Organismen gibt, die noch höhere Temperaturen überleben.Wikipedia: Thermophilie Unter den Wirbeltieren ist Thermophilie bislang unbekannt (oder die Bezeichnung wird schon bei weitaus geringeren Temperaturen angewandt), jedoch wäre es möglich, dass Drachen durch einen noch unbekannten biologischen Mechanismus gegen ihr eigenes Feuer geschützt sind. Auch eine Symbiose der Drachen mit thermophilen Mikroorganismen, die den Drachen vor der Hitze seines eigenen Feuers schützen, wäre denkbar. So lebt auch der Pompeii-Wurm (Alvinella pompejana) in einer Symbiose mit Bakterienkolonien, die ihn in seinem Lebensraum, heissen, vulkanischen Quellen auf dem Grund des Pazifiks, vor den hohen Wassertemperaturen schützen. Jedoch nutzt der Pompeii-Wurm noch weitere Methoden zur Abkühlung Wissenschaft.de: Coole Nachbarschaft Nebenwirkungen Die Chemikalien, die einen Drachen zum Feuerspeien befähigen, sollen auch andere Wirkungen haben. So sollen sie nach dem Tod die Knochen auflösen, was erklärt, warum so gut wie nie Drachenknochen gefunden werden. Ausserdem beschrieb Dickinson, wie die von Drachen freigesetzten Gase die Umwelt für viele Pflanzen vergiften, was in vielen Legenden als Drachengift beschrieben wird. Vor allem Salamander, Basilisken und manche Lindwürmer sollen ganze Landstriche durch ihre Ausdünstungen verpesten. Die Sumpfdrachen der Scheibenwelt-Romane leben außerdem in der ständigen Gefahr, zufällig zu explodieren, da die Feuer produzierenden Chemikalien in ihrem Körper natürlich auch unfreiwillig entzündet werden könnten. Ihr Überleben verdanken sie der Tatsache, dass sie aus diesem Grund keine natürlichen Feinde besitzen. Siehe auch *Scientific American: Smaug breathes Fire like a bloated Bombardier Beetle with flinted teeth Quellen Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Anatomie pl:Smok_Ognia